


gone wild

by SchmokSchmok



Series: Perogiveric [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Anscheinend reicht es Oliver nicht als Beweis für Percys Spontaneität, dass sie gemeinsam in fremden Gärten Nacktbaden gehen. Da muss ein bissi mehr.Sequel zuNacktbaden
Relationships: Percy Weasley/Oliver Wood
Series: Perogiveric [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601362
Kudos: 2





	gone wild

**Author's Note:**

> _Sometimes I just want_  
>  my good boy to go wild.  
> [[#_1951](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=274998#t274998)]

»Na komm‘ schon! Sei‘ kein Frosch!«

Percy ist sich ziemlich sicher, dass er diesen Satz in den letzten sieben Jahren eindeutig zu oft gehört hat. Er ist sich nicht einmal sicher, was Oliver damit meint, dass er _kein Frosch sein soll_. Frösche sind klein, springen hoch und sitzen gerne auf Straßen herum, wo man sie ja nun gar nicht brauchen kann,

Also verschränkt Percy die Hände vor der Brust und starrt Oliver einfach nur an, der immer weiter ins kühle Nass fremder Pools steigt und schließlich bis zur Brust im Wasser steht. Er friert allein, wenn er seinem besten Freund dabei zusieht, wie der untertaucht und dann wieder an die Oberfläche kommt und ihn zu sich winkt.

»Was soll das überhaupt heißen, _kein Frosch sein_?«, fragt Percy, während er sich das Hemd aufknöpft und aus den Schuhen schlüpft. Seine Hose und die Krawatte landen neben seinen anderen Sachen und er wartet einen kleinen Moment (in dem er sich schrecklich gut zureden muss, damit er sich überhaupt traut), bis er sich seiner Unterwäsche entledigt und zu Oliver ins Wasser steigt. (Hat Oliver ihm _zu_ gesehen? _Merlin und Morgana, bitte nein!_ )

»Naja«, antwortet Oliver und kommt ihm näher, »es bedeutet, dass ich es gerne mag, wenn der nette, brave Percy mal ein bisschen … weniger brav ist.« Percy läuft rot an und seine Gedanken rasen. _Weniger brav?_ Er kann nicht _weniger brav_ ; in fremden Pools nackt mit seinem besten Freund zu baden, ist das Wildeste, das er in seinem Leben jemals getan hat. (Und bisher hat es ihm nur eiskalte Beine, zitternde Finger und knallrote Ohren eingebracht.)

»Was stellst Du Dir vor?«, fragt Percy also (und er fühlt sich ein wenig verrucht, aber das könnte nur daran liegen, dass er splitterfasernackt in einer durchsichtigen Flüssigkeit steht, während sein bester Freund nur knappe fünfzehn Zentimeter von ihm entfernt steht.)

»Ich weiß nicht«, antwortet Oliver und kommt Percy sogar noch ein bisschen näher, sodass der beinahe dessen Körperwärme spüren kann. »Was wolltest Du schon immer tun und hast es nie getan?«

Und Percy weiß, _was_ er schon immer mal tun wollte und was er sich nie getraut hat. (Aber das ändert doch nichts, er kann es doch nicht _jetzt_ tun!)

»Na komm‘ schon, Percy«, stachelt Oliver ihn an, »sei kein Frosch.«

(Und Percy ist kein Frosch, als er sich Oliver zuwendet, seine Hand in dessen Nacken legt und ihn so schnell zu sich zieht, um ihn zu küssen, dass Oliver das Gleichgewicht verliert und Percy gleich mit unter Wasser zieht. – Sie küssen sich trotzdem, die Augen geschlossen, die Köpfe von kaltem Wasser umgeben und nur vom Mond beobachtet. Und vielleicht findet Percy es auch okay, ein bisschen weniger brav zu sein.)


End file.
